Guardian Angel
by hoshistar17
Summary: In the Duel Monster Spirit World, a young warrior, endowed with magic powers, fights to protect the innocent. With six companions, a wise & caring father, a drunk blacksmith, and a seasoned warrior ally, she's ready for anything. But what happens, when she's confronted by her own hidden darkness?
1. Chapter 1: Guardian Force

**Hoshistar: Well, I've finally uploaded the first chapter of my first story on this site.**

***Get's whacked over the head by Eatos* **

**Eatos: You certainly took your time!**

**Hoshistar: Look I was getting caught up with other things, can we talk about this later?**

**Eatos: *sigh* Fine. Yu-Gi-Oh (card game and series) don't belong to hoshistar17, they belong to their respective owners.**

**Hoshistar: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Intro**

A world exists parallel to ours, where Legends are real. Creatures that we thought existed only in myth; from Dragons to Wizards, from Sea monsters to giant Birds, from Angels to Demons inhabit this world. It is a beautiful and dangerous world whose order is kept by beings of great power. They have appointed a group of young individuals to safeguard this incredible world from those who wish to do it harm.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Guardian Force**

The desert realm has always been unforgiving. Medusa worms, Giant rats, and slavers are always on the prowl for easy prey. A pair of slavers has captured four young women, most likely in their late teens, as these are the preferred targets of slavers. The four women know what will happen to them and they dread the thought.  
"They'll fetch a nice price at the next settlement, don't you think?"  
"Really? Maybe we should keep one of them for ourselves?"  
"We'll see."

As the slavers were getting their prisoners on the transport one of the women fell over.

"What are you doing?! Get moving!"

Another woman placed herself between the fallen girl and the angry slaver.

"She's ill, she needs help."

"Tell it to someone who gives a damn!"

Paying no mind he pushed both of them onto the transport, and then he suddenly felt that something was wrong. The desert wind was still blowing but now it felt slightly off. Then his partner told him what was wrong.

"Do you know what makes the sky cloud over in a desert?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Come out and have a look."

He came out and saw what his partner meant. Great storm clouds had covered the sky completely.

"Where did all this come from?"

The sick woman remembered an old legend that she thought was just that. But now she realised that it may true.

"E…a…tos."

"Wait, do you mean the Goddess of Thunder?" said one of the others.

She managed to nod in response to the question.

Outside the slavers were awestruck. A young woman descended from the sky, as a bolt of lightning flew across the sky. She was wearing a headdress styled as the face of a bird of prey, an ankle length ceremonial skirt, and a pair of white wings emerging from her back.

"For defiling this region, I will deliver swift judgement," she said in a voice that was both calm and brimming with anger at once.

"We're in big trouble now!"

The other slaver wasn't so easily shaken.

"Ha! I can take her out easy!"

He pulled out a blade and a revolver, and aimed the gun at the winged girl. She wasn't fazed at all, as she drew her own blade and held it high. It began to glow, and the next instant a bolt of lightning flew down and, drawn by the weapons he held, struck him with deadly force. Scared witless by what he witnessed the other slaver started to run for his life, but was stopped when the ground began to shake violently.

"Now what?"

Suddenly a large reptilian humanoid, wearing armour on most of his body, burst up from the ground in front of him. In its hand was a giant double headed axe. It swung the weapon hard and sent the slavers head flying.

* * *

"Thank you so much Thunder Goddess."

"You don't need to thank me. I was just doing my duty," said the winged girl as she undid the binds on each of the prisoners.

The human reptile came out of the slaver's transport, after checking the inside for any more prisoners.

"Those four were the only ones in there Eatos. So I think those scumbags were just getting started."

"Thanks for checking Grarl. By the way, why did you give him the easy way out?"

"Had to take one out myself. Couldn't let you have all the fun."

"Very funny. When do you think the others will get here?"

"Depending on the weather conditions, who knows?"

A look of concern crossed Eatos' face, "They had better get here soon."

The two of them moved over to where the four young women were waiting, the ill one was propped up against a large stone.

"She's got a bad case of heatstroke. We need to get her home so Papa can treat her."

"I see. But do you really need to call him 'Papa'?"

Eatos shot him a look that told him he better remain quiet. Just then they heard a vehicle approaching. They turned to see something which looked like a cross between a truck and a fossil pull up to a stop. The doors to the cab opened, and two beings came out. One was a female human with a fish tail, holding a crystal staff, while the other was a purple skinned human male with red eyes, a pair of horns and a giant broadsword slung on his back.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. A sand storm waylaid us a bit; otherwise we would have been here sooner."

"I see. Well you're here now Baou, so let's get our passengers on board. One of them is sick."

Baou, the purple skinned human, nodded in acknowledgement.

As the women got into the back of the truck, Baou and Grarl climbed into the cab.

"I hope you didn't damage my truck as you drove it here Baou."

"**Our** truck you mean. We both created the Skull Convoy together Grarl."

"Thanks for reminding me," he said as he closed the door to the cab.

* * *

Round back, Eatos had closed the rear doors as the Skull Convoy roared to life. Eatos moved over to where the mermaid creature was trying to take the edge off the sick woman's sunstroke by generating a little water above her head.

"How is she, Kay'est?"

"Her illness has eased up a bit, but Arsenal Summoner is the only one who has the knowledge on how to cure illnesses like this."

"I see. Well, Baou's at the wheel, so we should get home soon."

* * *

Up front, in the cab, Baou and Grarl were having more trouble driving, through what should have been familiar terrain, than they thought.

"Alright, didn't we pass through this rock formation a little while ago?"

"You're right Grarl. Something definitely isn't right here."

"I'll get the map out," Grarl pulled out a scroll from a compartment, and opened it. The sheet then projected a recreation of the landscape, complete with lifelike water, fire an impossibly tall tower as well the inhabitants, including the Skull Convoy.

"According to this we're still going in the right direction, and we're definitely not going around in circles."

Now Baou was confused, "Well if we're not going in circles, why have we passed the same rock formation twice?! I mean, the only other explanation is that the land itself is…!"

Both Grarl and Baou were beginning to comprehend what was going on.

"Alive."

Just as Baou finished his sentence a large gleaming red eye snapped open above the Skull Convoy, and the land itself was beginning to rise. The passengers in the back were now aware that something was wrong.

"This is no earthquake!" said Kay'est.

"Then that means we weren't on the ground, we were on a Megarock Dragon!"

* * *

Outside the massive stone behemoth had risen to full height, and the Skull Convoy was now falling from the beasts' chest, where it had been.

"Grarl, use your axe, damn it!" said Baou

Grarl grabbed his weapon and focused his will, the next instance the truck was suspended in mid-air. In the back of the vehicle, the occupants hit the floor, which had been the wall a moment ago, hard. Eatos quickly leapt up to catch the sick woman, before she hit the floor.

"Good catch, Eatos."

"Open the door so I can speak to those two."

Kay'est recognized the look in Eatos' eyes as an indication that she was not best pleased. She didn't hesitate to open the door between the cab and trailer.

"Warn us before you the effects of gravity next time! We've got a sick passenger back here!"

"Not to sound disrespectful or anything, but have you tried telling that to him?!" said Grarl, pointing at the Megarock Dragon. Grarl negated the power of his axe and the Skull Convoy was back on the ground.

"Now step on it Baou!" said Grarl.

The motion of the truck accelerating caused Eatos to fly back to the rear of the truck.

"Hey, can you please drive more carefully?!"

The sound of a deafening roar caused everyone to jump, and signal the pursuit of the Megarock!

"On second thought, drive like hell!"

"I'm glad you approve!" said Baou.

The Skull Convoy drove forward as fast as it could.

"Can't you go any faster?!" said Kay'est.

"I'm already at full speed!"

A shadow loomed over the vehicle.

"It's right on top of us!" said Grarl.

Just as the Megarock was about to crush the truck a flash of light blinded it long enough for the Convoy to get further ahead.

"Where did that flash come from?" asked Grarl.

"Who do you think? I said they should stay here just in case we encountered a problem, and it looks like Tryce decided to put for once." said Baou.

"Why didn't you tell us the rest of them were here?!" said Eatos.

"How could I with that thing behind us?!"

Kay'est, meanwhile, noticed that the woman's condition was worsening.

"Argue this later okay. We need to get her back home now."

"Alright, buckle up!"

Baou hit the accelerator, and the Convoy sped away.

* * *

_**Meanwhile**_

Three figures leapt from the cliff, towards the Megarock. One was a human male wielding twin swords, and wearing golden armour on his upper body. The second was a human female wearing butterfly themed clothing, and wielding a dagger and a butterfly shaped shield. The last individual was a tall dragonoid, wearing crimson armour, and wielding a silver bow and a quiver of arrows.

Tryce, the human male, focused his power through his swords and the next instant he was moving as fast as light. He literally flew towards the massive stone behemoth, and scored a hit on its eye, making the beast flail about violently.

"I don't think he liked that very much. Elma, do you think you can protect us from getting buried?" said Ceal, the dragonoid.

Elma activated her shields power, creating a magic barrier around her and Ceal. At the same time she used her mastery of wind to bring them both down to ground level safely.

"Why can't he ever think about the consequences of actions?!"

"That's just how it is Elma. Now let's subdue this beast."

"And just **how **do you intend to do that?!"

"Don't worry I've got a plan. It won't kill him, just keep him pinned down."

Ceal saw Tryce heading down to ground level, and started to fire a few arrows to stop the Megarock from crushing him.

Tryce landed next to his teammates, "Shall we start figuring out how we'll take this thing down?"

"I have one, now listen."

Ceal managed to relay the idea to the others just as the Megarock recovered and fixed its gaze on the Guardians.

"Okay looks like he's ready for round two. Grab on Elma," said Tryce.

Elma held on to Tryce's shoulders firmly, "Just don't blame me if I throw up on you."

Tryce sped towards the massive stone beast, dodging its swinging forearms, and began to run circles around it, beginning Ceal's plan. Elma then used her mastery of Wind to stir up a sand twister around the Megarock. The use of her power, combined with going around in circles at roughly the speed of light, was starting to make Elma feel nauseous, but she knew she had to hold on.

Tryce was feeling a bit disorientated himself from running around in circles at such a speed, and he hoped the twister was large enough. Meanwhile the Megarock was trying it's best to break away from the twister, but the Wind was too strong.

Ceal seized his chance; he unfurled his wings and took flight. He concentrated, and stretched out his arms in front of him. A stream of fire surged out of his hands and flew straight towards the twister. When the flames struck the sand grains, they fused into glass. Now the Megarock Dragon was sealed in a glass prison.

Tryce slowed down to a stop, Elma dropped off him then he fell over backwards. Ceal landed next to them, "You okay?"

"Just a bit dizzy, I'll be fine in a few minutes. I think you should be worried about her though."

Elma was lying flat on her back unconscious.

"She must have pushed herself really hard. That prison won't hold that guy for long so we'd better get moving."

"If you say so," Tryce said as he got up, "But what about Elma?"

"I'll carry her back. Are you sure you can walk?"

"Yeah, I can be ready to run in a quarter hour if you want to know."

"Naturally."

* * *

**Hoshistar: Well that was a fine way to start.**

**Eatos: You speak for yourself! You weren't being chased by that beast!**

**Hoshistar: _She's probably still feeling sore about the amount of time I took on this. _See you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Butterfly of Wind

**Hoshistar: So here, I've got the second chapter done. Happy now?!**

**Eatos: Yes I am. What? You thought I'd whack you over the head again?**

**Hoshistar: *blush* Sort of.**

**Eatos: Yu-Gi-Oh (Card game and anime/manga) does not belong to Hoshistar17. It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi, Konami & their respective owners.**

**Hoshistar: Also, my brother came up with the ideas for the Duel Monster Spirit Realm, and allowed me to borrow those ideas. So thanks bro. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter**** 2: Butterfly of Wind**

A young girl skipped playfully along a forest path, pausing occasionally to take in the scenery. A bright pink Naturia butterfly landed on her head.

"Oh, hello, how are you today?" she asked.

"I'm having a fine day so far. Good day, little girl."

The girl smiled as the butterfly took off, and watched it fly away. The next instant there was a loud crash accompanied by a loud scream.

"What was that?"

She moved through the forest, heading to where she thought the crash originated. Soon enough she found what she was looking for, but she thought she was seeing things; there was a girl, probably a little older than her, with bright blonde hair like sunlight, the most defining feature was the pair of lifelike wings coming out of her back. She was trying to dust herself off, and looked rather distressed.

"Um, excuse me?"

The winged girl jumped at the sound of another voice. She turned around and looked at the other girl with a powerful gaze.

* * *

Elma woke up; her entire body felt like it was going to fall apart. She looked around; she was in her room in bed. The last thing she remembered was using her Wind power to help keep the giant Megarock dragon pinned in one spot, going at such a speed as well must have caused her to pass out, she thought.

"On another note, that dream was when-."

Elma heard someone coming; the door opened and in walked an aged man wearing a blue robe with a hood pulled over his eyes. This man was Arsenal Summoner, the man responsible for bringing the Guardians together, as well as their mentor and Eatos' adopted father.

"You've been asleep for 24 hours. You must have really pushed yourself."

"Summoner, was Eatos worried about me?"

It took a moment before he answered: "She's been getting information from those women about the criminal syndicate responsible for capturing slaves. She hasn't had the time I'm afraid."

Elma felt slightly disappointed, but knew Eatos was being responsible. She was the oldest of the Guardians after all, but Elma was still a little upset.

"I'll just rest a little bit more, I'm still aching a bit."

"Very well," he said.

After Summoner left the room, Elma lay back down.

_Am I still a child for feeling like this? I know she's being responsible and all, but it doesn't change the fact that I look up to her like a big sister._

* * *

The winged girl regained her composure, but still looked a little distressed.

"Um, did you see me just now?"

"See you do what?"

"W-well, if you didn't I guess it doesn't matter."

The girl thought about the crash she heard and looked at the wings on the other girl.

"So were you the one who crashed just now?"

The winged girl's face flushed bright red, "Well I haven't had these for very long! I'm not used to the aerodynamics involved with flight!"

"Um, I don't think any human would be used to that, if it's any consolation."

That comment seemed to make the winged girl even more frustrated.

"I'm leaving. I dropped one of my possessions as I crashed."

"Then I'll help you find it. It will be easier if there are two of us," the girl said with a smile.

The winged girl was a bit dumbfounded by that, "Look, it's my problem, so don't concern yourself."

"Don't worry about me; I've been living in this forest by myself for a long time, so I know my way around."

"What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. My name is Elma."

"You seem very high spirited. My name is Eatos."

* * *

Elma woke up, the sun had just risen. She got up and stretched, "I really need to take a bath since I've done nothing but sleep for two days."

The Guardian's home was a medium sized stone construction, situated in a desert village, located near a large lake. The rooms consisted of three bedrooms, a dining room and a bathroom. Elma came down, wrapped in a towel. She was about to go in when she heard the water running.

"I should knock just in case."

After she knocked a reply came through.

"Who is it?"

_I thought as much_, thought Elma, "It's me Eatos. I'll wait till you're done."

"You can come in. We've taken baths together before."

Elma considered this for a moment, "Alright."

She entered; Eatos was in the water filled stone basin in the middle of the room. One of her wings was folded round her front, and she was grooming it fiercely. Eatos suffered from wing parasites and complained about how they made her itch. Elma giggled; the thought of a person who was considered a goddess suffering from parasites was a little funny. Eatos looked up, "When you factor the parasites in, these things aren't as great as everyone thinks."

"Well, you're proud of them either way."

Elma removed her towel and stepped into the bath. She gave a sigh as she took in the temperature; the world that they live in is divided into six regions, Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light and Darkness. Earth and Water are next to each other, so water flowed constantly into the Earth region.

Elma glanced over at Eatos, who was rinsing her skin, and Elma felt her heart skip a beat. She had always admired, and been attracted to, Eatos' beauty.

"I'm glad you're fine now."

Elma looked up.

"Since the others have gone to rout the crime ring we found out from those women, and you'd be unable to fight. I thought it would be good for us to spend some time together, as sisters."

That made Elma happy, hearing Eatos referring to them as sisters.

"Remember when we first met, Eatos?"

"Of course, I could never forget that. I'd crash landed in the Naturia forest and you helped me find my most treasured possession."

* * *

The two girls had been searching for about an hour and hadn't found anything.

"Are you sure it's still here? Maybe something took it?"

"I doubt that, considering the nature of the object."

Elma had been wondering what this object could be. A winged girl who carried a sword must possess a couple of magical items.

"Is thing really that important to you?"

Eatos didn't answer right away; she turned to face Elma, "That item is more important to me that you could imagine. I treasure it more than this sword to be honest."

Elma was about to say something, when she saw something emerge from the ground behind Eatos.

Eatos noticed Elma's look of surprise, "There's something bad behind me isn't there?"

A vine whipped past Eatos, who jumped out of the way. The creature was a giant white flower with vines sprouting from its base, on its petals was a grimacing face. It was a Phantom Grass.

"Should we run?" said Elma.

Eatos drew her sword, "No, its vines can move faster than we can."

The Phantom threw out one of its vines towards them; Eatos parried the blow, but was thrown off balance. It threw out another vine and this time Eatos was knocked down. The Phantom moved towards the pair; who were frozen, then a man wearing a blue robe appeared, it seemed, out of nowhere, and came between the girls and the Phantom.

"Stop! These children did not know they had disturbed you. If you cease this we shall leave you to go about your business," said Arsenal Summoner.

The Phantom contemplated his words and decided to heed his advice and left. The two girls gave a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Papa." said Eatos.

Summoner turned to face her, "That creature wasn't attacking you for the pleasure of it, he had simply been disturbed. There are ways to resolve situations without having to resort to violence."

Eatos hung her head down in embarrassment, "Sorry."

"As long you learn from this, I shall overlook this."

Eatos nodded.

"Now, who is this?" he said referring to Elma.

"Ah, my name is Elma. I live in this forest, and I was helping Eatos find something of hers which she had lost."

"I see. Do you have a family?"

"No, I live here by myself."

"Very well, why don't you come with us? I can teach you to become a Guardian."

"Guardian?"

"I'll explain later. Oh and Eatos, I think this is what you're looking for."

Summoner pulled something out from his robe, and Eatos' face lit with relief. She took it from his hand and thanked him a lot. When Elma saw what it was she didn't know what to make of it; it was a plain white mask, with no facial details apart from a blood red eye on the left side.

"That's what you were looking for? A mask?"

"It's not just 'a mask'!"

Elma was taken aback a little.

"Eatos calm down. Elma, she treasures this item very much, she can part from it permanently. It means a lot to her."

Elma felt a little guilty, "I'm sorry."

Eatos looked back at her, "It's okay."

The three of them proceeded to leave the forest.

"So what is so important about that mask?"

"I'll tell you one day."

"You know, I feel like I've met a big sister."

Eatos looked a little puzzled, but then smiled, "Sisters, huh? That should be interesting."

* * *

Eatos and Elma had finished bathing. They wrapped themselves in their towels and made their way to their room.

"You haven't told me yet."

"Told you what?

"What's so important about that mask to you?"

"I…have to be in the right frame of mind."

Every time Elma saw that mask a feeling of dread seem to come over her. Not just her though, the other Guardians also get the same feeling when they see it.

_Just what is with that mask? Why does it make feel uneasy?_

* * *

**Hoshistar: Well that was certainly intriguing.**

**Eatos: How long till the next one then?**

**Hoshistar: Ah, yes. This story will be put on hold while I work on the next few chapters. In the meantime, I'll be getting started on my 5D's fanfic.**

**Eatos: Okay then. Till next time!**


End file.
